The Forgotten and The Isolated
by 0InuchansaysArf0
Summary: AU. OOCness. Two girls lives change in practically a second. What is going to happen to them now?


**A/N: **Setsuna might be a little bit angsty anf suicidal but other than that R&R!

**Disclaimer: **

ring Hello? What! I own Negima?! Sweet! Huh? This is a prank phone call? Now, wait just a minut... Hello? NOOOOO!!!

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

**This Is My Life**

**P.O.V Setsuna**

_Alone…_

That's how I feel in this world we call Earth. My name is Setsuna Sakurazaki. I'm just a 5 year-old girl, just a human girl… and a demon. That's what makes me different from everyone else and that's how I got here today. I have been abandoned and left to die in the streets of Kyoto by my parents. Since then I walked from town to town and from village to village looking for a new home. The results were always the same. I would either be forced to get out and never return to that town or I'll willingly leave, before they attack me.

That was the story of my life so far. Pretty sad isn't it. I even tried to go back to my bird tribe. Of course, I was put into exile, also to never return to that place, just for having a mixed heritage and having white wings. I was bad luck. That was what my tribe called me. It… suits me. My life has been nothing but bad luck. Why am I still here? Why do I still have life? Why am I still alive?

It's starting to snow. My emotionless eyes look up at the sky. I stare at the sky until my eyes start to tear up. Why am I crying? I have nothing to cry about, nothing at all.

"What are you doing?"

I look up at the voice. It's a girl, maybe a few years older than me. She seems to be giving me a dirty glare, just like all the other villages I've seen. The girl seems to be with another woman, a few inches taller than her. The taller girl seems to have mechanical ears.

"Master Evangeline. We have to leave soon."

"Hold your horses, Chachamaru. Let me just see this kid for a second."

"My readings tell me she is a half demon. Why must we waste our time with such scum?"

Scum? Heh, another name people call me. These people are like everyone else.

"I've always wanted to taste the blood of a half-demon. Just wait for a while. I'll be done in a second."

The girl named Evangeline walks and gets down on both knees and goes for my neck. I don't have the energy to fight back. I just let her do what she wants. I can feel her breath on the nape of my neck and her fangs on my skin. It didn't hurt. I couldn't feel anything. Is this how I'll die, in the fangs of a vampire? It really doesn't seem so bad to me. This can end my nightmare that I call life.

But… she stops… Next thing I know, I faint from lack of blood. Before I black out, I can feel someone sweeping me off my feet and carrying me to another destination. What's going to happen to me now?

"This girl may be of use to me, Chachamaru. I can sense a lot of potential in this child."

"Master?"

"When we get home, please prepare a room for this girl."

"I understand."

**P.O.V Konoka**

_Trapped…_

What a weird way to feel in your own home. Don't you think? My name is Konoka Konoe. I'm 5 years old. I live in a large estate in Kyoto. It would be a great place to play with some friends, right? But… yeah… the thing is… I don't have any friends. I'm home schooled and my parents were too busy with their work, so I was by myself most of the time. The maids would play with me, but they have work to do most of the time. It really is kind of boring when you don't have other people to play with. Though one day, everything changed.

"Konoka. Konoka-ojou-sama."

I looked in the direction of the voice that was calling me. It was one of the maids. She had two girls with her, one with blond hair and one with orange hair that was in pigtails tied with bells. This is seriously the greatest day of my life! I feel so excited!

"This is Ayaka Yukihiro and Asuna Kagurazaka from the near by training academy, play nice now."

The maid leaves us. For the first few months, we didn't get along but we soon became the best of friends. I have been missing out on a lot, you know, not having friends. I wonder what is going to happen next?

* * *

**Omake:**

Author: -in the corner of her room, currently in angst and sad mode-

Setsuna: Umm... are you okay? -pokes her with Yuunagi-

-Kazumi and Haruna enter room-

Setsuna: What are you guys doing here? I don't even think your supposed to be in this story...

Haruna: Wellllll, author assinged us to continue writing the story until she gets out of her early life crisis.

Setsuna: Oh, alright. -leaves room-

Haruna: Alright, do you have the KonoSetsu Hentai Doujin?

Kazumi: What do you take me for? -gives Haruna uncencored doujinshi-

Haruna: This will be fun.

-Kazumi and Haruna have evil glints in their eyes-

* * *

**Other A/N: **Don't expect me to write any explit scenes anytime soon. I don't know how to do that... 


End file.
